Let's Tango
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Silver fights Green Diamond. Plot "Wonderful," Yellow Diamond said. "You can duel." Green Diamond said, "Ready when you are." "Then let's tango," Silver said, smiling. Silver's war fan began to extend and turn into steel. Green Diamond dashed at Silver. This made it all too easy for Silver to do her next attack. She then threw the war fan at Green Diamond's arm. It was cut off and then it bommerang'd back to Silver. Green Diamond stared at her arm on the ground and yelled, "GRYEEEEAAAHHHH!" She looked at Silver and said, "H-H-How? You can't do such immense power! You're just a two-way fusion!" Silver shook her head. "Dresden, you realize that is just a weapon, right? That potential of my power is hundreds of times stronger than a simple weapon, and the weapon already did major damage to you anyway? Pitiful." Silver then put her hand up. A red cube appeared. It exploded and revealed a fireball. Shards of it flew onto Green Diamond. "Reveal the boric acid," Silver said, sighing. The fires then turned into a vivid green. Silver said, "Flames, go." The fireball flew high in the air and then was thrown at Green Diamond, creating a massive explosion. Green Diamond's body was partly on green fire. "W-W-Wh-Who are you? And how are you besting me?" "Simple Silver," Silver said quietly. Part of her face was covered by her war fan. "And it's because you're damn weaker than me. I mean..." Silver slashed at Green Diamond's back several times with the war fan. Green Diamond screamed in pain until she managed to stand up and use her stun technique; a fake out, almost. Green Diamond then summoned her double-edged katana to try to stab her, but Silver threw Green Diamond to the ground. The katana then flew to her hand. "W-W-What? Magnetism? B-But how?" Green Diamond yelled. Silver said, "It's me." Silver stabbed Green Diamond's stomach with it. She then threw the katana high in the air to space. "My job here is done," Silver said. Yellow Diamond clapped. "Good work," Yellow Diamond said. "Let's duel. I'm not as weak as Dresden. I don't lose... well... as easily." Silver nodded. "Let's go. It could even be considered revenge." Silver and Yellow Diamond both stood on the hard ground. A tumbleweed flew through the area. Charoite then slowly walked up to them with a plate holding a pizza. Charoite then saw the sight of Yellow Diamond and dropped the plate while gasping. (soontrak) That was the signal to begin to attack. The two dashed to each other. Silver kept on making huge scratches on the heavy armor Yellow Diamond was wearing. Yellow Diamond was doing heavy strikes, though. The advantage was obvious. When the time was right, Yellow Diamond threw Silver in the air with and attack. She ascended into the air and pummeled Silver so she could land on the ground. There the two Gems lay, White Diamond looking even better than before she fused and White Aquamarine being heavily injured. White Diamond decided that now was a good time to attack. She jumped high in the air and sent Yellow Diamond to the ground by sending many ice balls. White Diamond then looked at the ground and realized that her levitation was extremely limited. "... ..." "shit" White Diamond began to fall. She decided to land in style so she did several backflips and landed with two legs and one arm on the ground, and one arm sticking out. The ground became ice upon impact. White Diamond was weakened, though. She could not stop Yellow Diamond, who was walking towards the hospital, hands behind back, eyes closed. Characters * Charoite * Silver * Yellow Diamond * Green Diamond * White Aquamarine * White Diamond Trivia * When Silver said "reveal the boric acid", she was talking about the fact that adding boric acid to a fire can make it green, which is why the fireball she made was green. Category:Enchi's Content